


Eternity's Pattern - The Fugitive

by DerpTart, Enrapture, Lamentai



Series: Eternity's Pattern [1]
Category: Eternity's Pattern
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTart/pseuds/DerpTart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/pseuds/Enrapture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentai/pseuds/Lamentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where the afterlife is a mere concept created by humans, Demons and Angels fear true death. Complete destruction; a lack of existence. It's almost as though you've been given a second chance- but that kind of thinking is oh-too-naive. Beyond these boundaries, people pull the strings from above and watch as others dance.<br/>Kira is a fugitive, someone who has broken from the laws of this world and is considered 'destructive' for wanting to reveal the truth. Can she show her world what lies beyond the unclear border of death, or will she be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity's Pattern - The Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enrapture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/gifts), [DerpTart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTart/gifts).



_**Eternity's Pattern** _

_By AvanduDivagen_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE : TRAIN STATION**  


* * *

          This world. . . is absolutely disgusting. Almost as disgusting as those who inhabit it themselves. What humans define as 'peace' can only be called a facade, a mere illusion. To obtain peace someone will always be thrown into chaos; that is how they live. Striving so hard and giving everything for their 'peace'. They don't know any better, really. Humans are selfish creatures by nature. 

_At least I can be satisfied knowing I'm no longer one of them._

          The train station is loud. It's so loud that it's almost unbearable! Train whistles sounding with the collective sound of footsteps and conversations echo throughout the station. The town is small, but the train station is always amazingly crowded. It's a crowded, tight space where you can barely hear yourself think. . . It's perfect, because it's populated.

          While most travelers at the station carry large suitcases and lug them around with carts, I have only a small bag to bring with me on the train. I can't help but sigh to myself as I watch them trouble workers to help them cram their possessions onto the already-crowded train. I laugh when their possessions fall open or become damaged. They deserve it for being so rude. Never even bothering to offer a simple 'Thank you' to the ones helping them.

          Waiting for my train to arrive, I pass the time by staring off into space and tapping my finger against the cold metal of the bench. My other arm is propped up under me, supporting my cheek with my hand. My breath comes out in white clouds, but I hardly feel the cold. Typically, I'm used to far worse conditions than this. _Tap, Tap, Tap._ Three seconds, I count. _Tap, Tap.. Tap._ Six Seconds. On and on, continuously until I've completely lost my train of thought. Tap, Tap, Tap.. 

 _What am I counting?_ I wonder to myself.

          Thankfully, I hear the loud speakers of the train station sound to announce the arrival of the train. Sighing, I somehow manage to coax myself into standing. My limbs are weak from remaining still too long, and I begin to stretch them. My fingers are laced together as I stretch my arms up high above my head, sighing and dropping them immediately back at my sides when I almost trip over my own feet. Despite the fact I could've tripped and fallen, I find myself laughing quietly. Mentally, I scold myself. It's not normal to laugh or talk to yourself at all.

 _It's just a side effect of being alone for so long,_ I think.

          Shrugging my bag off my shoulder, I quickly swing it around and dig through it with one hand. I'm able to retrieve the train ticket from it with ease, and go through the procedure to get on the train. A quick glance up at the train assures me of the destination, conveniently printed on it reads a few locations it will be stopping at. _Havencrest_ is the first one, and _Kendervale_ is the second. I'm getting off at the first one.

          Some time passes after boarding the train. I get here early, so I end up passing time staring out the window until the train takes off. People board, and the train is crowded and noisy. Thankfully my friend paid for the ticket- and I got here early enough to get one of the private rooms. It's big, when there's only one person in it. There's a small table attached to the wall underneath the window that can be folded up or pulled down as necessary, and another seat across from me. The isolated room can easily house four people- or more, if you don't mind being crowded- making it seem unnecessarily large.

          Half an hour passes, and when the train just barely begins to move.. There's a knock at the door. I stand, it must be a worker asking to check my ticket. To my mild surprise, it's not. It's a man and a woman, both fairly tall with black and blue hair and.. Yellow eyes? Upon closer inspection, they look young. As if they could be in their late teens at most. The girl with blue hair is missing her left eye, and I find myself pursing my lips in curiosity. I don't want to ask; I'm sure she's had enough people ask about it.

          "Hello! You wouldn't.. Happen to have an extra seat, would you?" The black-haired boy sputters out. He sounds nervous, and somewhat pressured by the girl who seems resistant to talking. Somehow, his nervousness bring a smile to my face and I open the door the rest of the way. 

          "Feel free to come sit, It's just me in here. It's too big for one person anyway." I reply quickly, moving and sitting down once more. 

          The boy is relieved, and ushers the girl in with him. He says words on thanks, and closes the door behind him. Now that they're here, I notice they both seem to match. I wonder if they could be related? The same faces, the same matching eyes.. 

_They both have yellow eyes._

          For a long time, we sit across from each other in complete silence. The girl seems frustrated, focusing on something I'm unaware of, while I pass the time watching the earth outside the window zoom by. I notice the boy seems uncomfortable. He's somewhat nervously fiddling with his hat, or staring out the window before watching his companion. After a while, he can't seem to bear it anymore.

          "So.. This is a pretty big room for one person.. I hope we aren't bothering you."

          "You're not." I reply, shaking my head. "My friend bought the ticket for me, I thought the room was unnecessary as well."

          "I see.." He pauses for a moment, then seems somewhat alarmed. I open my mouth to ask what's wrong, but he's already continued speaking. "How rude of me! My name is Kale Lockwood, and this is my sister Kristen Lockwood." He gestures to her.

          Immediately, I can see she thinks he's done something wrong. She shoots him a glare and suddenly seems even more uncomfortable (if that were even possible). She nearly stomps on his foot, but he quickly moves it out of the way and continues to smile at me.

          Kale and Kristen.. It sounds vaguely familiar.

          Suddenly I can't stop myself and, like bubbles rising the surface, I burst out with mild laughter. Placing a hand over my mouth and laughing for a moment, Kale seems distressed as asks if I'm alright. 

          I merely reply. "You're named after cabbage!"

          A mix of relief and irritation washes across his face as a sigh escapes him, and my laughter quiets down after a minute. More silence settles into the car, and he decides to make another attempt at conversation.

          "We're headed to Kendervale, what about you?" He inquires.

          "Havencrest." I supply, still looking out the window as we talk.

          It's quiet for a moment, and I can feel their eyes on me. I look away from the window, back at them. I tilt my head curiously. 

          "Are from Kendervale?" I ask.

          "Yes, we are."

          "I grew up there," I supply, before continuing, "I'm headed to visit a friend in Havencrest." I wind up looking back at the window- but not at the passing scenery this time-at my reflection. I see the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale face as I saw then.. No matter how much time passes, it doesn't change.

          "Oh! The friend who bought the ticket for you?" I nod in response to Kale's question.

          The ride continues, useless banter passing between Kale and I as Kristen sits in stone cold silence. It's a little unnerving, but not much. Kale's good at socializing, apparently. Even though I don't make friends easily, he seems to be able to keep the conversation going with ease. The train ride passes quickly, and I lose track of time talking with him. Very rarely, Kristen will make a funny comment at his expense, and I can't help but laugh. Before I know it, the train has reached the first stop and they're calling for passengers to get off the train.

          I stand up and swing my bag over my shoulder, smiling brightly and waving to Kale and Kristen over my shoulder. The door closes behind me and I have a warm feeling in my chest. _I'm happy, I'm really happy!_ The grin is still on my face as I run through the halls and down the steps at the entrance of the train. When I'm finally off the train, I'm breathless and my face is flushed, but I could care less. It's been a long time since I was in such a good mood, and I go to run off when I hear a voice call to me.

          "Wait!" I spin around, and see Kale standing in the doorway of the train. He looks like he ran there. "What's your name?" He yells.

          "Kira!" I shout back, grinning from ear to ear. 

* * *

          "My name is Kira Shikonai!"

* * *

  _ **END CHAPTER**_

**Author's Note:**

> [Chapter One Complete! Sorry for such a short chapter everyone. (and a really shitty summary).


End file.
